


It's Like Catching Lightning (The Chances of Finding Someone Like You)

by Rai_Knightshade



Series: Mac Ever After [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 23:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/pseuds/Rai_Knightshade
Summary: Arion Neptune and Anteros Princely (my OC's) go on a date at the pool attached to Ever After High. That's it that's the fic.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Mac Ever After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It's Like Catching Lightning (The Chances of Finding Someone Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about my salt son and my sunshine son and see how my writing style actually works, and so I did. Unadulterated fluff abounds. Sorry in advance.
> 
> Also this is a prequel to the Mac Ever After fic verse and explains a bit about the whole mermaid's kiss thing used in that series.

The locker room was quiet, only the soft trickling of water through the filters of the pools could be heard. The area was empty, understandable since it was still early spring and not many students outside of those who came from the water were eager to visit. That didn't seem to stop a pair of voices, however, as they drew closer to the door of the room.

With a creak the door opened and two young men walked through, continuing their conversation as they did so.

"...so in short I helped her figure out her compass and bonded with her in the process," the taller boy said, one hand briefly lifting out away from his body. The boy next to him nodded thoughtfully.

"It seems like you've made a new friend Ari, I'm proud of you." The boy grinned at his companion as they separated, the one called Ari going towards a top locker while the other went to a bottom locker a little ways away. They both gathered their things and moved towards separate changing areas, though the conversation never stopped.

"Yeah, who woulda thought I'd be friends with a pirate captain?" Ari asked as he started changing.

The other boy deadpanned. "Anyone who connects the dots between the sea, sailing as a pirate and living underneath it," he said, pulling swim trunks on.

"Anteros that's not what I meant and you know it," Ari shot back, unnaturally bright teal eyes coming to look over the partition separating the two boys. Green eyes filled with mirth came up to meet them.

"Hey, anyone with eyes can see that a merman and a pirate would have at least a common ground to talk about," Anteros retorted. He sighed immediately after though, breaking eye contact with a rueful smile. "But yes, it is rather amazing that you've managed to make another friend on your own considering your... Track record, shall we say, with social interaction, Arion. It just goes to show that you've made remarkable progress since your early sophomore days." As he spoke he walked out of his changing area and over to his locker. His partner followed suit.

"Yeah it really does. I'm glad I've come so far, I feel so much happier and-- and freer now, ya know?"

Anteros turned his head and sent him a soft smile. "I know."

Arion just looked at him with a slightly dopey smirk on his face. "You're a sap Ter." The boy in question stood up, his clothes put away, and turned fully towards Arion.

"Yeah, but I'm YOUR sap Ari," he said, slowly waltzing over. "And you know what else?" He asked as he stopped right in front of the other boy. He leaned in close, and whispered, "You're a bigger one."

Arion's smirk melted into a full on love struck smile. "Yeah, you're right." As he spoke, he leaned in, Anteros meeting him halfway for a soft, slow kiss.

They stood together like that for a moment, just basking in each other's closeness, before finally one of them pulled away.

"We'd better get in the pool before someone else comes in," Anteros sighed, though he personally would have been fine standing there like that for forever after. Arion nodded I agreement and stepped away, heading towards the door with Anteros in tow.

Once they went through the door, Arion turned. "I'm gonna go up the high dive, you coming with or following another route?" He asked, already backing away with surprising grace. Anteros shook his head. "No, I'm just gonna wade in from the steps. The high dive is too hardcore for me."

Arion shrugged. "Suit yourself." Then he turned around and darted towards the ladder, eager to finally dive into the water he'd been itching for since the day before. Anteros shook his head with a rueful smile as he calmly walked towards the steps, wading into the cool water with a sigh. He turned just as Arion reached the top of the high dive.

"Come on Ari, the water feels great!" He called, dipping his hair in to slick it back. His boyfriend saluted, took a step back, then proceeded to follow a complicated bounce and dive routine before finally somersaulting into the air and spinning to face downwards, arms outstretched in a point. He broke through the water with a minimal splash, a teal glow appearing underneath the slash sight. Seconds later the water heaved up into a somewhat large wave for the pool as Arion breached, his bright teal tail sparkling in the skylights. Without realizing it, Anteros gaped in awe at the display at the other end of the pool; then again, he was always in awe of his boyfriend's true form. Remembering himself, he pulled down his goggles and dived down into the water with a deep breath. There he saw Arion floating towards the bottom of the deep end, eyes closed and a serene smile on his face. He always seemed most at peace down there, in Anteros's opinion; it was like under the water, in his true form, nothing could reach him if he didn't want it to.

Luckily, Anteros was one of the things he wanted to reach him.

Anteros rose to the surface and took another deep breath before swimming across the water towards where Arion lay. Here he dived below again, finding Arion had opened his eyes and was smiling at him. Anteros smiled back and held out his hand, pulling the merman up when he took it. They broke the surface together, each slicking back their hair against their scalps.

Grinning, Arion spoke first. "So what would you like to do now that we're here?"

Anteros mused on the question for a moment, then brightened like a lightbulb as an idea came to him. He smirked evilly. "How about.... A sPLASH FIGHT!" He cried out as he splashed Arion in the face and immediately darted away laughing.

Arion spluttered for a second, then glared playfully. "Ooohhhh you're so gonna get it for that one Ter!" He called out, immediately following the other boy. It didn't take much to catch up with him as nothing moves as quickly as a Merman on a mission, and Arion abruptly pulled Anteros down under the water then let go.

The boy surfaced again shortly, coughing up water and glaring at his boyfriend. "Hey! Not cool Ari, you know I can't breathe underwater!" He cried hoarsely.

Arion grinned. "Yeah but it's still fun to watch." Then he sobered up as an idea came to him. "Hey... About that. What if... You could?"

Anteros looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean babe? I'm a normal human, I can't breathe underwater."

Arion shook his head. "No I know that, but... I think there's a way you could."

"How?"

"Have you ever heard of the Mermaid's Kiss?" Arion asked, coming closer.

Anteros treaded water, thinking. "...No, that doesn't sound familiar to me. What about it?"

"It's a legend that says that a kiss from a mermaid--or a merman, in this case--allows the receiver to breathe underwater. It has to be done underwater though, so our kisses on land don't count, and I think it stops working when you leave the water. My tutors said it should theoretically be true, but it hasn't been tried in generations," Arion explained. He paused for a moment, then asked, "would you like to test it with me? If it doesn't work I'll bring you above water immediately!" He hastily added, a hard edge coming to his voice. "I won't let you drown." His eyes flashed as he spoke, taking on a glow briefly before returning to normal.

Anteros thought about it for a long moment, then looked at his boyfriend with determination. "Let's do it. I trust you won't let me be hurt." He moved closer, wrapping his arms around Arion's neck for security. They stared into each other's eyes, then as one took a breath and dived beneath the water.

Anteros opened his eyes beneath the goggles, his face close to Arion's. Arion tilted his head, a question which Anteros answered with a subtle head nod, and suddenly they were kissing, a soft teal light flashing from their lips. Gills appeared on Anteros's throat and breathing became second nature, though neither noticed as they became engrossed in each other's kisses. They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other beneath the surface, before Arion suddenly remembered why they'd gone below in the first place. He jerked away, Anteros following his lips for a moment with a pout, until he realized that the experiment had worked and that he was now breathing underwater. He grinned madly, then backflipped and dove down towards the bottom, Arion in hot pursuit. The two played like that for awhile, chasing each other and rewarding catches with kisses, until they finally grew tired and rose back to the surface.

Anteros broke through first, gasping for air as his gills expelled the water from his system and closed up. He was grinning like a hatter though, still coming down from the rush of breathing underwater for the first time. Arion surfaced shortly thereafter, pulling his boyfriend along towards the adjacent hot tub so they could relax and he could remove his tail before they had to leave. "Come on hot shot, let's get in the tub. I swear, you breathe underwater one time and suddenly you're invincible," Arion said with some snark.

Anteros just looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry, not everyone was born the crown prince of an entire ocean. Some of us plebs had to work our way up and seduce a merman or two to get to this point, ya know." He winked, then stepped into the tub, sighing as the heat enveloped him. "That being said, living on land does have its perks. Hot tubs, for example, are one of the better ones." He settled in and relaxed back onto the seat while Arion pulled himself up to the ledge and swung his tail inside. He slowly sank down into the water, letting out his breath as he did so at the heat.

"You're right Ter, I'll forgive you for the seduction comment because this is definitely the best thing land people have ever invented." He too relaxed against the seat, his tail curling protectively around Anteros's legs even as it started to sparkle with magic as the saltwater dissipated. The two relaxed there for a while, eventually moving together once Arion's tail had fully formed back into legs, and lay cuddled together beneath the bubbles until they came close to nodding off. Eventually though they knew they had to leave, so they reluctantly removed themselves from the tub and headed back to the lockers, changing clothes and heading back to their dorms for the night with secret smiles for each other.


End file.
